


no doubt (about you)

by uyayi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cliche, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Roommates, Youngjae's parents are here too, Yugyeom is a minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyayi/pseuds/uyayi
Summary: Youngjae has three options:1) Hire someone to be his boyfriend for one night just to meet his parents and lie about the relationship.2) Admit having lied about a boyfriend and/or defeat to his parents that he cannot, indeed, date someone right now.or 3) Tell Jaebeom how he feels. And see where it goes from there.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi! this is my take on the ever-so classic fake relationship aus! : ) please prepare for some cringe & cliche moments, but i think that's the essence of this au heh. 
> 
> some details may be non canon, i didn't cross reference them too much. i was too excited to post a fic ^-^ 
> 
> this will be a 2-parter, so consider this the build up to it. 💙
> 
> thank you for reading : )

Youngjae knew his parents can’t take “no” for an answer. The many choices he has made from the moment he left his hometown and stepped foot into the busy streets of Seoul, they rarely faltered from their original stance. Nevertheless, Youngjae’s parents didn’t deter him from exploring a newfound start at a place that is a really long train ride away from his home. 

He doesn’t like disappointing them, however, so Youngjae made it a point to come out of college with achievements that made the two happy despite his decision to move away. 

So far, everything is going great for him. A degree with a minor all achieved through a full-ride scholarship, and a job that was guaranteed to him fresh out of university. His parents couldn’t be any more elated for the success he has curated in his adult life.

Youngjae thinks the fear of being a failure in his parents’ eyes have come to a close; there is not a lot more in a child’s life that they would want except for a good education and a stable financial footing. 

At least, that’s what Youngjae ought to believe until a few months prior.

He comes back from his reverie, the school bell’s final ring resonating through his ears. He was meant to go back to his apartment twenty minutes ago, but an argument with his mom on the phone had stopped him from leaving. 

“I’m just… not ready for that yet, Mom. There’s— there’s a lot more I need to do—” Youngjae is once again cut off by the shock of disapproval coming from his mother’s voice on the other line. 

He sighs inaudibly, contemplating whether or not he should keep listening to her ramblings or mute the device until it seems like she was finished. 

Instead, Youngjae presses the speaker mode on. Before he realizes such a grave mistake, his mother’s voice fills the lounge room.

Youngjae cringes at the intensity of the volume. He couldn’t even be bothered to turn it off at this point. 

“You and your excuses, my sweet _adeul_. Didn’t I tell you once your brother and sister-in-law are expecting, you should have already introduced a prospective partner for yourself?” his mother reminds him.

Youngjae knows this, has had it drilled into the shell of his brain for so long but he’d cover it up every time the discussion was brought into a conversation. 

“Yes, _eomma_ ,” Youngjae mumbles with a huff. 

“And how far along is your _dongseo_? She’s six months into it! _Six_!” His mother gasps as if it was the most incredulous thing in the world for her to take in this information of being a grandmother for the third time. 

“You have had six months to find someone in the biggest city in this country and you don’t even call me enough times in the week,” she adds with a slight guilt in her voice. 

Youngjae knows that tone— she doesn’t use it too often, though. But when she does, it’s more likely a reaction to something her son had been doing (or not, in this case) that she is little to none unsatisfied with. 

And as Youngjae surmises, his mother is upset about two things: 1) he hasn’t been calling her as frequently as he used to the past couple of months, and 2) the reason being for that is his avoidance of the burning question that is being thrown at him like bricks of lava at this moment. 

After a few more back and forth between an exhausted son and his frustrated mother, the call ends and Youngjae can finally take a deep breath.

He puts his phone down and buries his head into his hands. The lasting words of his mother at the end of the conversation loops itself in his mind.

He can’t seem to get it out somehow, any longer. 

“Headache, hyung? Got tylenol inside the first aid kit,” Yugyeom says for the first time since Youngjae was on the phone.

The older sits up straight, eyes wide at the possibility of his colleague hearing the entirety of his personal love life announced by his mother.

He didn’t even need to ask. 

Yugyeom shrugs his shoulder as a sheepish yet knowing grin forms on his face. “I was actually in the restroom, but your mom talks really loud. Everything makes sense now!” 

Youngjae groans and shoots the younger teacher an annoyed look. 

“Please don’t tell anyone about… my dilemma,” he pleads. 

“Forget I was ever here,” Yugyeom winks in exaggeration. They continue the small talk, completely escaping the elephant in the room which Youngjae was grateful for. 

Yugyeom is one of his closest colleagues in the school; they’ve hung out outside work plenty of times for him to be considered a dear friend to him.

But there are just some things in Youngjae’s life that he wasn’t ready to share yet, particularly his mother’s obsession of having him find his significant other at his ripe age.

The two teachers eventually leave the lounge area and are about to separate ways at the parking lot. They bid each other “see you tomorrow,” until Yugyeom speaks up once again. 

“By the way, hyung, why _don’t_ you date?” 

“Excuse me?” Youngjae blurts out.

He thought he could go home unscathed from Yugyeom, but the kid was persistent as it seemed. 

He shrugs once again, eyes looking up in thought. “I mean, the curriculum has been toned down a bit this year so you definitely have free time in your hands to go and meet someone, y'know?” 

“I’m… busy with other things. I have another job, you _know._ ”

Yugyeom chuckles, retorting back, “Yeah, as a dog walker which, in your words, is more of a hobby than a part-time job to you. Remember that, hyung?” 

Youngjae does remember, but he wasn’t about to admit in an already losing streak on his part.

He resigns himself, draping his shoulders down. The obvious exhaustion displays itself on his tired body. 

“I’m a little scared, I guess,” Youngjae finds the words on his tongue and lets it out freely; for some reason, it felt like the right time to maybe become honest with why he’s feeling so worked up about this. 

“I haven't dated _dated_ anyone since college, and they didn’t really turn out very well for me.” 

“I understand that, hyung. But are your parents asking you to find the person you’re going to marry?” With that, Youngjae shakes his head firmly.

“Just someone to introduce to them with good reason,” he reaffirms. 

And it’s mostly true. He just turned 24 in September which coincidentally was the dinner where his parents have started implanting _this_ request in his mind.

It is the first week of December now. 

As the weather gets chilly, Youngjae feels shivers climb up his spine the more he occupies his thoughts with something he isn’t quite ready for.

Yugyeom walks closer, patting Youngjae on his shoulder.

He looks him dead in the eye as he says, “Alright, hyung. I normally do not do this, but for you it’s a special request.”

Suspiciously, Youngjae raises his eyebrows. “What are you talking about, Yugyeom-ah?”

“I’ll be your date! Well, pretend to be. The dinner with your parents can be sufficient payment,” the younger suggests nonchalantly. 

Shaking his hand away from him, Youngjae scoffs at the ludicrous idea. “I can’t do that to you, Yugyeom! It’s _weird_. I can’t lie to my parents and— and, that’s just _weird_.”

Youngjae is appreciative of the way Yugyeom is trying to look out for him, but he decides to spare him any more details and save himself from further embarrassment.

He’s not so sure that Yugyeom will keep it as a secret any longer, however.

“I appreciate you trying to help, man, but I think I need to deal with this alone. Just. Just don’t tell Jackson hyung or anyone else in the staff, okay? Please?” Youngjae begs, looking up at his tall friend. 

He misses the point. Yugyeom’s eyes glint, a lightbulb almost popping up atop his head. “I didn’t even think about that! Jack hyung is a better actor than I am—”

“Gyeomie. Please.”

At the desperate sound of his friend, Yugyeom stops his antics and nods his head in understanding. He wishes Youngjae another ounce of luck for whatever choice he ends up doing. Youngjae hugs him close, and makes his way to the bus to bring him home. 

He gets back before 7 and assumes that his roommate would still be out for another hour or so.

Youngjae thinks of a meal he can quickly whip up before he arrives, making sure he has all the ingredients in the fridge so that he doesn't need to stop by the store. 

He decides on making some classic pasta with the homemade pesto he created a few days ago. 

Jaebeom had already dipped his finger in it once or twice, but Youngjae was quick to swat his hand away before the guy devoured the whole thing. He’s been meaning to cook something for the two of them in so long as takeouts and ramen boxes grace their appetite and kitchen cabinets recently. 

An exciting feeling bubbles up inside his stomach. Youngjae _loves_ Jaebeom’s reaction to his cooking. He lives for the applause from the man, basically.

Before him, Jaebeom swore on his own grave that the only homemade meals he ever truly desired were his father’s.

Youngjae, new to being hands-on in the kitchen, took this as a challenge a few weeks into them moving into the same apartment. He could only do so much test cooking in the communal kitchen of his old college dorm, so having a small yet usable one to himself (Jaebeom will make his boiled eggs and ramen here and there) was one of the best things of having an apartment.

According to Youngjae. 

One other thing he won’t certainly admit openly, is that he shares it with someone he’s known for a really long time. And gets to critique his masterchef skills every now and again.

 _Unbiased_ , Jaebeom rest assured him all the time. Youngjae just ought to accept it.

He opens the door, and with the kitchen lined up right next to it when you come in, Youngjae is immediately greeted with the smell of cooked pasta in the air.

He sees his container of pesto sauce half-full on the counter, and two plates filled with what he was supposed to cook already placed on the island. 

Jaebeom hears his steady but slow footsteps, looking up from the dishwasher he had just filled in to see Youngjae mesmerized by the sight of him. 

“Welcome home, you’re here later than usual,” Jaebeom greets him.

Youngjae feels the excitement drop to the pit of his stomach and is replaced with a suspicious, fluttering feeling instead. He hasn’t gotten used to Jaebeom greeting him, “welcome home,” every time he’s, well, _home_ first before Youngjae. 

“Yeah, yeah… Something came up,” is all that Youngjae can say.

Overwhelmed by the man in Youngjae’s apron, adorned with puppies all over the fabric, he sets his messenger bag on the couch. He slowly approaches Jaebeom’s curated dinner for the both of them (or at least that’s what he _thinks_ this is) and looks back at Jaebeom with a blink of his eyes. 

“Oh, alright,” Jaebeom loosely responds. “I texted you a while back. Things wrapped up at the studio earlier than expected, so I got here an hour ago.”

Youngjae’s eyes won’t leave the apron perfectly fitting Jaebeom’s curves. He hears him, but he’s not listening.

His eyes continue to capture Jaebeom’s broad shoulders being the most attractive feature on him with the stolen apron. 

“—you didn’t respond so I just assumed I could use your pesto. I hope you don’t mind,” Jaebeom finishes. He waits for Youngjae to say something back, but the younger’s eyes are trained anywhere else but his face. 

“Jae-ah?”

“Yeah?” He blinks back at him.

The inappropriateness of his thoughts had gotten to his conscience, and Youngjae suddenly feels very aware of the way he and Jaebeom are standing together, in _their_ kitchen inside _their_ apartment. 

Youngjae has cooked them breakfast, lunch, and dinner before. More times than you can count on both hands. They’ve shared those meals together while sitting down next to each other on the island. Bumping shoulders, passing on food to the other’s plate, and sometimes even sharing a bite or two from their forks. 

That… was normal to them, Youngjae convinces himself. But the fact of the matter is, this time, _Jaebeom_ cooked them dinner. And he’s wearing Youngjae’s apron full of pug puppies all over it, and Jaebeom is looking _too_ damn hot being his own personal chef for tonight. 

And Youngjae needed a date when his parents visit him in two days. The day after tomorrow.

“Are you upset I used your pesto?” Jaebeom reels him into his reality once more. Immediately,

Youngjae shakes his head too many times to count before sitting in his usual spot. He shoves his thoughts in the corner of his mind and focus on what’s in front of him. Jaebeom and his pasta. 

“No, I’m surprised more than anything, really,” Youngjae tells him honestly. “I was a bit preoccupied so I didn’t text you back but you’re more than welcome to use my ingredients, hyung. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Don’t praise it too quickly. You haven’t even taken a bite yet,” Jaebeom chides him with a chuckle, easing into the seat next to Youngjae.

This time, the younger perks up in his spot as their shoulders brush. Youngjae composes himself with a hard metaphorical slap to the face.

 _Get it together, you guys_ do _this_ all _the time._

He takes a bite eventually. And another, and another. Jaebeom, agape at the sight before him, doesn’t even dare touch his food. He entertains himself by watching Youngjae stuff his mouth with the dinner he made.

Jaebeom heaves a sigh of relief. 

Youngjae senses a pair of watchful eyes on him, so mid-bite to another twirl of pasta in his fork he turns his head to see Jaebeom.

The older had his chin resting on the palm of his hand, a lazy grin painted on his sweaty yet smooth looking face.

Youngjae gulps, settles the fork down on his plate and asks, “What?” 

“You have some pesto on the side of your lips.” 

“Oh,” Youngjae lets out, quickly wiping away on both sides of his mouth to make sure he’s gotten them all.

He usually isn’t _this_ messy when eating, but when the guy he has had confusing feelings for that are rapidly resurfacing into existence once more is staring at him while he eats, there is only so much control Youngjae has on the way he acts. And he is not acting normally, as per Jaebeom’s observation. 

“Is it really that good?” Jaebeom quips quietly, curious. 

Rational Youngjae would take a moment and actually examine the taste, feeling the particular stiffness of the pasta, its obvious bland texture which tells him that Jaebeom forgot to put salt into the water. Or if he even knew that, nevertheless Youngjae’s pesto sauce saved the whole dish but he hasn’t eaten since lunchtime, and Jaebeom is still watching him and he made this for the two of them, and Jaebeom is still staring at him—

“Yep. Yup, pretty good,” Youngjae slurps, hyper-focusing on the food.

He’s unsure if Jaebeom believes him or not, but he hears a soft chuckle coming from his end and Jaebeom starts to dig into his own plate. Youngjae wants to ask him how he thinks of his own cooking, but looking at Jaebeom’s satisfied grin was all the more reason for Youngjae to keep this memory to himself. 

The comfortable silence soon becomes a chatter of new stories and familiar jokes between the two. Youngjae relaxes himself as there shouldn’t be any reason for him to be conscious.

As a thank you, Youngjae volunteers to take care of the dishes as Jaebeom takes his shower of the night. 

“I mean I was going to subtly ask you to do them, but since _you_ insisted already…” Jaebeom laughs.

He helps bring the plates and utensils over to Youngjae’s side. “I can’t wait to freshen up,” Jaebeom adds, stretching his upper body. 

Youngjae dares not to steal a glance because usually, when Jaebeom stretches like a cat the bottom hem of his shirt _always_ bunches up. High enough for Youngjae to glance over, high enough for skin to show— skin that Youngjae could only fantasize openly in his dreams. 

But when his peripheral vision gets a peek, Jaebeom is still wearing the apron. 

“Wash my apron, will you?” Youngjae attempts to sound serious, but he actually thanks Jaebeom for even wearing it. 

“Does it look okay on me? I should get an apron with cats in it next time, might suit me more…”

“No, this suits you fine,” Youngjae reassures him with a nod to the side.

“Suits you _really_ well,” he whispers to himself.

“What was that?” Jaebeom blurts out. 

Youngjae looks at him, Jaebeom’s eyes wide and waiting, attention all on the younger. He thinks about what to say, but words escape Youngjae once again and he wonders how many times this is going to happen tonight. Automatically, he shakes his head sharply before coming back to the task at hand. 

Jaebeom leaves it as that, humming his contentment while he prepares for his shower. Youngjae finishes up the dishwasher, washing his hands and worrying about the mess of feelings that have been troubling him for so long.

Now, he was used to _this_. Jaebeom taking his shower. Youngjae catching up on his kdrama shows on the TV, avoiding the cats owning sections of the couch. Youngjae and Jaebeom playing a few rounds of Super Smash Bros. until someone gets beat 6-0 or the cats fawn over Jaebeom completely. 

Youngjae is used to a life built with Jaebeom in this quaint apartment they share for almost a year now. Youngjae is used to having Jaebeom in _his_ life for as long as his toddler memory can remember.

They are technically inseparable, going to the same schools, having the same group of friends, and sharing their love of music and other hobbies together. 

It would be perfect, really, it wouldn’t even be something to hesitate about… on Youngjae’s part.

If the stars align right, the moon in the right shape on a certain night, if they acted like a couple and are _actually_ dating, Youngjae wouldn’t shut out his mother and her clingy phone calls. He’d have someone to bring to dinner and meet his parents for the nth time because he already knows them.

His parents already know _him_ since he was walking in diapers, together with their own son. 

Youngjae would introduce Jaebeom to his parents not only as his best friend anymore, but someone he considers a significant other. His _boyfriend._

But Youngjae is stubborn, and is a big believer of not believing in himself. 

Youngjae is at the tail end of this show he started watching a week ago, entranced at the slow-mo movie scenes displayed on their TV.

The cats have found their place on the other end of the couch which Youngjae is grateful for, and he’s suddenly longing for his family dog, Coco, to be on his lap. 

He hears footsteps nearing the living room. Youngjae turns to look at Jaebeom in a loose shirt and sweatpants, a towel draped around his neck to catch the water dripping from his hair. The younger smiles at him, patting the spot next to where he was sat. 

Jaebeom follows suit, dipping the sofa down with his weight. Youngjae feels the coolness emanating from Jaebeom and inhales his shower scent he instantly recognizes from a room away.

Part of the apartment feels home because of that scent. According to Youngjae. 

“You up for some Switch time tonight?”

“If you’re ready to be beaten by a landslide _again_ , I’m all for it,” Youngjae snaps back, leaning his back against the couch.

Jaebeom sneers at him and Youngjae exudes a loud chuckle, knowing how to potentially push his buttons the right way. 

“Oh, hoho, we’ll see about that tonight,” Jaebeom challenges him. “I read guides on the internet.”

Youngjae’s eyebrows go up. “Oh, really? That makes you a _god_ player now?” 

“Less talking and more smashing, Jae-ah,” Jaebeom tells him, not quite realizing how he phrased that. Youngjae did, of course, and starts punching Jaebeom’s rigid shoulder.

It causes him to lean on the sofa with him as he takes Youngjae’s punches with light protest but a heavy chuckle. 

“Don’t lean on it! It’s gonna get wet from your wet dog hair,” Youngjae chides at him, trying to show his shoulder away. Jaebeom’s strength is just a tad bit better than the younger, so he keeps still and darts his tongue out.

Youngjae pauses for a split second which became his demise. Jaebeom takes this opportunity to tackle him on the couch, pinning his wrists on either side of him. 

“Jaebeom hyung, get off me,” Youngjae says in panic, eyes searching an escape route that did not involve Jaebeom’s gaze onto him. 

“I think I’ll keep you here, thanks,” Jaebeom surmises, smirk playing off his lips. Youngjae rolls his eyes, regretting the insult he had said about Jaebeom’s hair, but he instantly smiles it off.

He finds so many reasons to justify the feeling of him here, with more and more of those things in the list leading back to the eyes that he’s avoiding. 

“You don’t have dog hair, now get off me, hyung. You’re heavy.”

Jaebeom relents, carefully releasing his grasp as he gives Youngjae space to sit back up. He prepares for another loud smack from the younger for trapping him like that, but Youngjae did not spare any more hits.

He’s confused as usually there was more coming after he pulled petty pranks like that, but Youngjae was just watching his show now, a sweet close-lipped smile on his face. 

Jaebeom feels at ease. 

They connect the Switch, and begin their pretend tournament for the night. Miraculously, Jaebeom did score a round.

According to Jaebeom, it was because of his reading and applying what he learned in practice.

Sure, Youngjae nods his head too many times.

Because according to Youngjae, it was the proximity between their bodies after that one intense battle; it was Jaebeom incredulously screaming, “Hoho, cham!” when he gets a good hit on Youngjae’s character, and it was Youngjae responding with breathtaking laughter that made him stop pressing buttons; and it was Jaebeom’s eyes seeming to sparkle for having such a great time with Youngjae. 

It was all these things that Youngjae _knew_ what made this place home, but something still felt off.

It still didn’t feel enough for him. 

Youngjae remembers that once he sleeps tonight, he only had one more day to find a boyfriend, recruit an actor, or perhaps tell Jaebeom the truth. And maybe he didn’t need to lie to his parents. 


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i said there's only going to be 2 parts but i write too much : ) please enjoy still ;-;

It was work as usual, but Youngjae knew deep inside he was more frantic than normal. The kids were extra rambunctious on Fridays but their music teacher, Youngjae, was not able to prepare for the day’s activities as meticulously as he had liked. 

Every note that a student of his tried to play on the piano translated as a sour and terrifying sequence of melodies into his ear. Each strum of the guitar from the other group sounded like roars of thunder to him, stressing out his nerves enough that his neck felt all the tension built up within him. 

Music soothed Youngjae a _lot_ , so for the sound of his favorite instruments betraying him when he needed support the most— he knew he had to make a decision. 

So close, he was _this_ close to dejectedly accepting Yugyeom’s offer of being his pretend boyfriend. He hadn’t known the guy long for he was their recent dance instructor recruit this past Fall. 

Hell, Youngjae doesn’t even know if the guy swings that _way_ , but for him to propose an idea so crazy you only see in mangas and webtoons, he guesses that Yugyeom cares for his friends more than he expected. 

No matter that fact, Youngjae still didn’t feel comfortable digging himself this grave and bringing Yugyeom with him. He has to either get a _stranger_ to play the part; struggling actors will accept anything that came their way, right? 

Youngjae felt icky, goosebumps riding on his arms with the thought of lying face to face to his parents. He’s done for, he doesn’t even fully understand the reason for his panic stricken woes. 

He had been a competitive child, being the youngest makes you believe spoiled is the only trait you’ll be described as. With Youngjae, it was the opposite and he took pride in that. 

But with relationships? Getting engaged, married, having a _kid,_ and ultimately spending your life with one person for the rest of your _days_? 

Yeah, he’ll leave that to his siblings for now. 

School couldn’t have ended quicker, and Youngjae sprints to the bus stop before Yugyeom or Jackson can ask him questions very much related to his personal life. He feels a little guilty, but he thinks it’s for the best if he goes through this alone. 

He gets back to the apartment, the cats meowing lazily at his presence. Two of which are taking up the most comfortable spot on the couch and the others hidden in plain sight. Probably hanging out in Jaebeom’s room. 

Finding some solitude on his own bed, Youngjae stares at the ceiling and lets his thoughts run. He tries not to indulge in any of the worst case scenarios, but as someone who’s been doing that all his life, it was not an easy feat. 

So he closes his eyes, and a drowsy spell hits him like the chilly breeze seeping through window cracks. 

Youngjae almost falls asleep until he hears his phone ring. 

It’s his mother. 

Audibly, Youngjae groans. Internally, he shrieks in sheer alarm. They have probably checked into their hotel. He would have invited his parents to their apartment and have them sleep in his room, but then Youngjae wouldn’t know where to go. The cats hog the couch all the time, and he wasn’t about to ask Jaebeom if he can occupy half of his bed. 

Although, they have done that before, and it was quite the cozy experience. 

But it shouldn’t happen now. 

Youngjae shakes himself awake, sitting up on his bed while psyching his senses for the inevitable conversation to happen. 

“ _Eomma_?” 

“My sweet _adeul_! We’re in our hotel, just started unpacking our things. The sheets smell so good, what kind of detergent do people use here? I should ask the receptionist when we come down—” 

Youngjae chuckles, some of the anxiety disappearing as he listens into his mother ramble on. He can’t deny the longing he feels just hearing his mother’s voice with no worries in the world. 

He nods even if she can’t see, and says affirmations in return to let her know he’s still on the line. 

Youngjae thinks, as overly optimistic it can be, that his mother forgot about the whole significant other fiasco for tomorrow. It has been at least seven minutes into the call in that all she is blabbing about are the traffic, the loud noises, and overcrowded streets of Seoul.

“So,” his mother breathes out, and Youngjae may have thought too quickly. 

“Are we meeting a potential husband for our sweet Youngjae-ya tomorrow?” 

“ _Eomma_ , please, I—” Youngjae starts, planning the tirade of excuses he had piled up at the back of his tongue to spill out. 

_I’m too busy right now. I still have student debt to pay back. I’m too young to get into a serious relationship. I don’t know if Jaebeom hyung likes me the same way._

His grip on the device tightens, the last thought that popped up twisted his tongue to silence. All those words, excuses to disappoint his mother are just that. 

Youngjae knows there’s no problem for him to start dating. 

It’s that Youngjae doesn’t want to date just any guy, and to risk this one thing he is so sure of with someone else to start something new is too big for him to take. 

Literal years of friendship starting from scratch built throughout important milestones of both of their lives. Jaebeom and Youngjae both grew as individuals and better friends with the connection they have tried to find in someone else, but have failed time and time again— it was never supposed to be sad. 

Youngjae was never supposed to feel heartbreak for a man he knew shared the same invisible string of fate kept secured in one of his ribs. He just didn’t want to bear knowing the truth of the string falsely attached to him. 

In that, any moment he misses to tell Jaebeom the truth, he will slip away as if he was never there to begin with. 

“I have someone for you to meet,” Youngjae thinks, but his thoughts are spilled out loud. 

“You do? Who? Who is it, son? Is it that sweet gentleman that was at your birthday dinner? Seunie, was it? Or the smart doctor you’re friends with who took your case when you had trouble—” 

“No, _eomma_ , none of them. I— um, you know who it is. I— I live with him.” 

There was a pause on the line, the static occupying the space between Youngjae’s ear and the phone. 

At this point, Youngjae can only do one thing that won’t ruin what he had already blurted out. He bites his lip in anticipation for his mother’s reaction, he bites it so harshly he tastes what is supposed to be regret and blood from his lips.

“ _Adeul_ , I— I don’t know what to say,” his mother starts, almost breathless. “I’m delighted, of course but I— oh goodness, we have to give him a gift! A gift, yes, what jewelry does he prefer again? I haven’t seen the boy in so long, your father will be ecstatic! Oh my—”

“Mom, _eomma_ , mom, breathe,” Youngjae calms her down, but mainly for his own pounding heart too. “You don’t need to give him anything. You’re the ones visiting me, uh, us here, so just be yourself and don’t do anything weird or embarrassing.”

“Please. Jae-ah. I’ve bathed you two in the same tiny basin I used to wash your clothes years ago. You’ve done all the embarrassment, dear,” his mother laughs.

“Okay, okay— like, stuff like that. Don’t bring it up tomorrow, we’ve lived through it and we’ve moved on. I have to go, mom, I have dinner to make soon.” 

“Fine, _adeul._ But I am so, so glad for you, dear. I can’t wait to see the both of you tomorrow. Your father says the same,” his mother continues. “Make room for lots of dinner tomorrow night, alright? I love you, Youngjae-ya.”

“Love you too, _eomma_. See you.” Not even a second longer, Youngjae tosses his phone to the side, making a soft thud from where it landed. 

What happened, what changed in his mind, what he decided to risk in those ten to twelve minutes with his mother— he will never understand. Might he never forgive himself for what he had just started, but the deed was done. And Youngjae is stubborn, but he has at least an hour and a half until Jaebeom gets back. 

He’ll find a way out of this mess with all parties involved far from being hurt or betrayed in the process. 

He has to.

* * *

Youngjae did not have the energy to make dinner. 

He hates being fidgety, abhors his subconscious scolding him so much that he’s stuck not doing anything. His stomach growls louder by the minute, and he’s sworn off of ramyeon for at least another week. He decides upon ordering some food for delivery instead. It comes just as soon as Jaebeom texts him that he’s just a few minutes away. 

Youngjae sets the table with the two poke bowls he had ordered, and sits down gingerly in his spot. The cats smell the scoops of spicy tuna and salmon on their plates, but he shoos them away with some treats and toys that will keep them company. 

His appetite had left him, but he needs to maintain normalcy when Jaebeom comes in. As if casting a spell, the door opens. 

“Hey,” Jaebeom greets him. Youngjae looks up and smiles, momentarily forgetting his woes by seeing Jaebeom's face after a long day. 

“Hey to you too. How was work?”

“Pretty good. Productive,” Jaebeom replies. “There’s this beat I’m trying to finalize and give to someone else, but honestly I might keep it for myself.” 

“Can I hear it?” Youngjae perks up. It has been a while since they’ve shared melodies and song lyrics to one another. 

Jaebeom shakes his head. “It needs a lot of work. But I promise you’ll be the first to hear it when it’s polished,” he reassures Youngjae, taking a seat next to him.

“Do you have anything new up your sleeve?” Jaebeom changes the topic. 

“Myparentsarecomingover,” Youngjae rushes his words, not wanting to stall the inevitable any longer. 

“My parents are here, in Seoul, and want to have dinner with us tomorrow,” he restarts, turning his body over to face Jaebeom. 

The guy had a nonchalant expression, information about his best friend’s parents visiting their son isn’t brand new to him any more. Jaebeom nods, placing his hands on his lap. 

"Cool. Tell them I said hello. Is this from the new poke place that opened nearby?” Quick to respond, and quicker to change the subject again. 

Youngjae, distracted for a second, confirms Jaebeom’s question. When the older picks up his chopsticks, Youngjae taps his shoulder to catch his attention. The story wasn’t over yet. 

“Hyung, actually I… well, I was hoping you can get dinner with us.” Youngjae didn’t see the point in beating around the bush. However, as much as he pressured himself to cut to the chase, seeing Jaebeom’s curious expression made him feel put on the spot. 

“Okay, I’m free tomorrow night. What time are we leaving?” Jaebeom keeps making it seem like nothing is the matter. 

Youngjae hates it, bites his lips in frustration but pretends to keep his cool. 

“Jaebeom hyung, I told them we’re together. They want to come have dinner with us. Us, as a couple,” it wasn’t the most efficient way to say it, but Youngjae finally had it out in the open. 

The only thing that’s left to find out is Jaebeom’s cooperation or complete denial of what Youngjae is implicitly asking him to do. 

Jaebeom twirls his chopsticks, but doesn’t dig in right away. He spares Youngjae a blank look, letting the gears in his head calibrate for he wasn’t so sure if he heard it right. 

_A couple_? 

“You know how my mom keeps asking me about a boyfriend? She hasn’t stopped since my birthday which was three _months_ ago, so I’ve been intentionally avoiding most of her calls because of that. All she does is interrogate me about being single, and I’m fed up with getting compared to my siblings who have their lives sorted out. I just want her to stop,” Youngjae explains. 

His nerves are trying to get the best of him, but it’s been a long time coming for him to let out these raw feelings to another person who won’t judge him. 

That is, of course, his Jaebeom hyung _wouldn’t_ judge, right? 

“So you lied and told her that— that we—,” Even Jaebeom himself couldn’t get it out his mouth, the word ‘couple.’ It was so foreign yet, so longed for. 

“That we’re finally dating, yes. And they’re over the moon about it,” Youngjae answers for him. “Look, it’s just this one night. I really thought about setting my foot down and telling her I’m single and will be for awhile, but I have already broken her heart by missing her calls on purpose,” he reflects out loud. 

Jaebeom has noticed. He’s seen the younger’s phone ignored multiple times on the table with an incoming call from his mom. He didn’t really think about asking Youngjae because he’s known the guy for answering the phone if it’s his parents every single time.

Now, he feels like a bad friend for escaping those tiny yet significant details pertaining to Youngjae’s anxiety these past few weeks. Jaebeom is suddenly uneasy. 

For the first time in a long time his appetite seemed to diminish. 

“I’ll pay a portion of half your rent for the next few months,” Youngjae starts harping on, his hands clasped together like a prayer. 

“Actually, no. You know I’m not that rich. I’ll do your laundry, wash the dishes, deep clean the apartment for three months, _five_! That anime streaming website you complain about being so overpriced? I got you, hyung!”

Jaebeom has never seen Youngjae so flustered and desperate looking before, he almost chuckles reflexively. Youngjae catches on, peers his eyes at the older in suspicion. He unclasps his hands and slaps Jaebeom on his thighs lightly, not having the energy to fully go up to the guy. He’s the one asking for the ridiculous favor, it is within Jaebeom’s right to laugh. 

“ _Aw_ , that hurts, Jae,” Jaebeom teases, clearing his throat out to sound more serious. Youngjae wouldn’t look at him now as his eyes cast downward, fiddling with the string of his sweatpants. 

“It’s stupid, isn’t it? Should I just own up to this whole thing?”

“Debatable, but I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.”

“What?” 

“I’ll be your pretend boyfriend for the night. What could go wrong?” 

Jaebeom was so wrong for assuming this. 

“I think it’s better if we fake this together than a random stranger who doesn’t know you nor your parents. We’ll be able to pull it off naturally.” 

Jaebeom was definitely wrong on that account. 

Youngjae doubts the optimism in Jaebeom’s words, but he doesn’t have time to overthink it. He’s right in a sense, that being friends for so long, they are bound to act just how they do in the apartment— just with different intentions this time. 

Some weight lifts off of his shoulders, but the nervous excitement of going out there being addressed as Jaebeom’s _boyfriend_ has his heart flinging like a swing attached to his chest. 

“We can talk about the details tomorrow, sounds good? I could really use some food in my stomach right now,” Jaebeom suggests, but his facade is just as doubtful. He doesn’t want the food to go to waste, and Youngjae seems to already have moved on with an excited smile on his face. 

He tries to eat like normal but his palms keep sweating the metal chopsticks off his grasp. Youngjae teases him for it, but Jaebeom lets it be. 

This is what he’s used to, playful banter and comfortable quiet with the one person he’s spent so much of his life with already. 

To be truthful, he wouldn’t want to change that in a while. Ever, if he was able to.

They don’t talk about it for the rest of the night. Jaebeom passes Switch time too, knowingly exhausted from work and, well, he didn’t want to be bothered by burning questions in his mind any longer. He might not be able to get enough sleep if that were to happen. 

Youngjae doesn’t see any faults in this, bids Jaebeom good night before going into their separate rooms. 

“Jaebeom hyung?” Youngjae calls out, his hand already on the door. Jaebeom turns to look at him from across the hallway, getting a glimpse of that soft, warm smile he loves on him. 

“Thanks again.”

“Anything for you, Youngjae.” 

Youngjae takes in Jaebeom’s answer, “ _Anything for you_ ,” and sleeps keeping those words close to his heart. They feel a little farther away in his dream. 

Jaebeom is always there for him, but not in the way Youngjae needs him to be nowadays. He hopes that this encounter with his parents won’t make him slip away for good. 


	3. part three (final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure what youngjae's parents names are, so i made them up (at least for his dad. i think his mom's name is 'geumrye'? from that one ig post)

Today is weird. Jaebeom woke up later than usual, but it was a weekend and he had a dinner date with his _boyfriend_ ’s parents in a few hours. 

He panics in bed, rubbing his face to compose some of his nerves. What the hell was he supposed to say? Describe Youngjae in romantic ways he’s only done in songs before? He may have been the biggest idiot for agreeing to such a thing. 

It was Saturday, and Jaebeom knew Youngjae would have been out of the apartment by now. He liked to keep himself busy, and since he worked at a school, he needed to find a small part-time job on the weekends. Jaebeom suggested dog walking, there were lots of pets in the area they lived in. Youngjae constantly missed their family pet, Coco, in his hometown. The cats help a little with the longing, but Jaebeom understands it’s not the same. Plus, Youngjae is allergic to his cats, so he can’t even play with them in close proximity. 

But Youngjae tries because he knew how important they were to Jaebeom. Red nosed and watery eyes, Youngjae would play with them as kittens before. And now, on those rare occasions, Jaebeom would catch Youngjae and his feline friends cuddled up on the couch, comfort oozing from the living room. 

Jaebeom leaves his bedroom to find fried rice and egg covered up on the kitchen counter. He smiles gratefully to himself, and starts his day by feeding his beloved cats first. He eats the brunch Youngjae had set aside for him, and takes a long, hot shower to prepare for tonight. 

Youngjae comes home to the nuzzling of the cats against his ankles. He’s tired, sweaty, and smells like dog dander. He says hello to each of them before going straight to his room. 

“Hyungie, are you here?” Youngjae calls out for Jaebeom first. 

He hears shuffling across the hallway, and sees Jaebeom come out. He is wearing a shirt covered in a black blazer with trousers to match. His recently cut short hair was blown dry, the little bangs still covering his forehead. He still had just his socks on, and his zipper was open midway. 

Youngjae couldn’t believe how one person can look so silly and attractive to him at the same time. 

“Is this too much?” Jaebeom asks, strutting his outfit. Youngjae keeps in his giggle, but his big smile did not help. 

"I think the open zipper look is a little controversial, hyung, but if it works for you who am I to complain?” 

Jaebeom quickly pulls it up, blushing at his forgetfulness. Youngjae continues laughing at him like a mad man, and Jaebeom lets him. It’s nice to hear his voice today, he missed it more than usual. 

“Any crazy dog walking stories today?” Jaebeom leans over the wall and crosses his arms. He’s afraid when he sits on the couch that the cats will have a field day on his clothes. He wants to look his best for tonight. 

Not only for Youngjae, but his parents too. 

“It was a normal day, had my regulars. That one dude from the apartment three blocks away is still giving me too big of a tip. I feel really bad,” Youngjae says. 

Ah, Younghyun, Jaebeom has heard that name before. He grits his teeth voluntarily as he remembers the day he met him. 

It was raining, and Youngjae had taken Younghyun’s dog at the nearby park to play around. Younghyun wasn’t home until an hour after, so Youngjae called Jaebeom and asked for him to be picked up. Since the cats were not very fond of dogs other than Coco, they had to sit in the car until Younghyun had gotten home. 

The three of them had the best of time hanging out in the car, singing along to tunes while the dog howled with them. When it was time to bring her back, Jaebeom parked by the entrance to the building. 

He saw how tall that Younghyun guy was, how much he had touched Youngjae’s arms while they spoke, and how many times Youngjae reciprocated with his happy laugh, and playful pushing on the shoulders. 

Since then, Jaebeom had been wary of the guy, especially with the tip giving. Youngjae tells him not to worry, and that Younghyun was just a generous fellow, but Jaebeom wasn’t about to show his jealousy so abruptly. 

“Maybe he’s trying to tell you something through it,” Jaebeom slips out, tone more harsh than anything. 

“Like what? He has a fat wallet?” 

“That too, but maybe he likes you. Or something,” Jaebeom mumbles, muscles clenching along his arms. Youngjae snorts in reply. 

“He’s not the one I’m taking out on a date now, is he?” 

Jaebeom feels like tripping— backwards. He didn’t expect for Youngjae to say that out loud. “I suppose not,” he replies lamely. 

Youngjae grins with his eyes. Little comments like those from Jaebeom riles him up even more, even if Youngjae thinks there’s no meaning behind them whatsoever. Still, he’ll take a blushing Jaebeom over scrunched up eyebrows Jaebeom any day. 

Actually, the combination of both is worth so much more.

“I'm going to take a shower, and then we can talk about how to... convince them enough on the way there,” Youngjae lets Jaebeom know. He doesn't want to show it, but he's actually looking forward to what's to come. He's still a mama's boy, and it would be nice to share stories of how it's been for him and Jaebeom making it out in Seoul. Making out? No, Youngjae slaps the thought away. But it added another slew of questions ahead.

Are they supposed to hold hands on the table? Kiss each other every now and again during dinner? Look at Jaebeom's eyes and _not_ hide the fact that he has, perhaps, fallen for them way before tonight even happened? 

Youngjae hurries himself to the shower, almost yelping at the freezing temperature of the water. He relaxes his muscles as he turns the knob the other way, hot water falling into his back.

He didn't want Jaebeom to keep waiting, so he washes up quickly and chooses an outfit appropriate for going out (which he actually just grabs from his gaming chair, alongside all the other clothes he's thrown on it). 

Jaebeom decides to bring his car, the possibility of Youngjae expecting him to offer his parents' a ride back to the hotel seems likely. But it was mostly to distract himself from his nerves, forced to focus on the road ahead of him and make sure Youngjae meets his parents unscathed. 

The car ride is overwhelmingly quiet, save from the lofi background music courtesy of Jaebeom's playlist. He glances over at the passenger seat when the light has turned red, and sees Youngjae looking out the window. 

His expression is unreadable and Jaebeom is fighting the urge to put his hand over Youngjae's, maybe a light squeeze would provide him some comfort. Before he can even turn back, Youngjae senses the same peering eyes on him and makes contact with Jaebeom. 

They share a look unbeknownst to the two of them, but Youngjae is first to break the trance and breaks out in a shy grin. Carding his ring adorned fingers through slightly damp hair, he asks Jaebeom, “You want to turn this car around and back out?” 

Youngjae didn’t sound hostile, more so persuading himself than Jaebeom, really. 

“No, we’re doing this. We’re actually here,” Jaebeom tells him, turning right at the light and finding a parking spot nearby the entrance. 

“A half hour to spare, should we wait in the car or take our seats?” Youngjae says, the view of the restaurant apparent from where they were. There was a short line to the door, but his parents had reserved a table for them last night. He feels underdressed all of a sudden, not having been to a sit-in setting in a while. Him and Jaebeom prefer going to hole-in-the wall eateries, usually open until the sun rises. 

“We can sit at the table, and discuss our strategy there,” Jaebeom suggests. “By the way, you look good. Don’t stress out too much.” If Youngjae’s emotions were hiding in plain sight minutes ago, Jaebeom can definitely tell that he was overthinking about his appearance now. 

“Thanks, hyung.” Warmth creeps up into Youngjae’s cheeks but he remains unfazed (or tries to be) as they make their way to the hostess and lets her know their reservation time. 

“Great! I have your table ready. Will it just be the two of you this evening?”

“No, um, we’re waiting for my parents to arrive. So it’ll be four in total,” Youngjae corrects her. He feels a hand trying to maneuver its way into the spaces between his own fingers. Youngjae looks down as he reciprocates the action. He was holding hands. With Jaebeom. 

“First time meeting his parents. Kinda nervous,” Jaebeom tells the hostess coolly. She nods her head in excitement, and leads them to a table at the right wing of the restaurant, somewhat near the bar as well as the hallway to the restrooms. Youngjae might need to go to both of those locations more than needed tonight. 

“Did you want anything to drink while you wait for your parents?” 

“Water will be fine for us right now, thank you so much.”

“Your server for the night, Mark, will be with you with your water in just a moment!” 

The hostess leaves, and Youngjae still feels Jaebeom’s hand lazily intertwined with his under the table. He was still quite in shock with his touches, but there didn’t seem to be any better reason for him to let go of his hand. 

Jaebeom exhales, bringing their hands on the table while examining it. He turns it over a few times, not paying attention to Youngjae by his side. 

“Pretty convincing, right?” Jaebeom asks, looking at him.

“You could have asked me first,” Youngjae mutters softly, “But it was. It was good.” 

Jaebeom smiles at him, ready to let go of Youngjae’s hand. He feels a pull of hesitation, but Youngjae eventually releases his grasp. The server, Mark, came not long after with two glasses of ice cold water. They thank him once more as he brings over two menus for them to peruse while waiting. 

They don’t touch the menus for now as the both of them knew there were more important decisions they had to make. 

“Okay, so when did we officially start dating?” Jaebeom asks in the open. Youngjae knew it had to come to a point of directness, but he thought they could brainstorm for ideas. 

“I guess it should be after my birthday? Since my mom didn’t start asking about it until after,” Youngjae suggests. “Can’t we just say it just happened naturally?” 

“No offense, but if your _eomma_ had been persistent with the questions, I don’t believe she’ll be satisfied with a simple answer like that,” Jaebeom counters. “They have the whole dinner to make us _talk_ , and unless you’re willing to dip in the middle of it all, then we’re stuck giving them details about our relationship.” 

This is so ridiculous, Youngjae keeps thinking. He had hoped to have this exact same situation happen to him in the future, but the fake aspect of it all thrown out the window.

 _Naturally_ , Jaebeom says, and Youngjae sees it as bullshit. 

If it should have happened like it’s meant to be, why are they pretending right now? 

Meddling thoughts aside, Youngjae decides he should just cooperate with what Jaebeom is trying to convey and forget this ever happened. Maybe if he goes through a fake relationship with him for one whole night, he wouldn’t feel like pining for the guy as much anymore.

He can potentially exhaust all his raw feelings on the table for just one night, and it would increase the chances of his parents believing this elaborate scheme. 

There’s a pang on his chest that goes unnoticed. Youngjae shoves it in there for as long as he could, determined to _win_ this challenge, for what it’s worth. 

“I have the perfect answer for the _when_ part, hyung. Don’t worry about it,” Youngjae assures him. “I think we need to explain _why_ we kept it a ‘secret’ for so long.” 

They discuss, argue, and agree on a lot of the minor details. Jaebeom reluctantly nods his head from time to time, listening to Youngjae’s words with little assurance on his part that he’ll remember most of it.

He knows this is just another way for Youngjae to feel in control of the situation, and he didn't want to make matters worse if he tells him to just “go with the flow.” 

“Oh, how much my two babies have grown!” Youngjae’s mother, Geumrye, lets her presence be known in front of the two lovebirds. Youngjae stands up to greet his parents with a hug and a kiss to the cheek while Jaebeom stands awkwardly to the side. 

Youngjae’s father, Jeongwon, gives Jaebeom a nod of his head and gingerly occupies a seat on the table. Jaebeom shakes his hand from across his seat, and Geumrye interrupts their subtle greeting with a huge hug of her own.

“What are you being so shy for, Beommie? You have been part of the family ever since my _adeul_ was born. I am so glad to see you two tonight,” she exclaims as Jaebeom navigates his arm around her body in a respectful manner.

Youngjae snickers on the sideline, taking his seat and enjoying the view. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here with you two, _eomeoni_ and _abeonim_. Youngjae-ya has been looking forward to this night,” Jaebeom tells them as all four have taken their seats on the table.

 _It begins_ , Jaebeom thinks and glances over at Youngjae. He had thought that the younger would be sweating buckets right now, but Youngjae looked the calmest out of all of them. 

He’s taken aback, but not wanting to get their cover blown Jaebeom takes Youngjae’s hand into his own once more. He sees his mother’s eyes light up at the sight while his father is busy looking at the menu.

So far, so good. Youngjae isn’t even showing signs of wanting to let go of their intertwined fingers. 

He rubs his thumb over soft skin as Youngjae converses with his parents about their travels, and happenings back in their hometown.

Mark had returned with a notepad and pen in hand to jot down their orders. The whole time their hands were locked in place, giggling here and there for the difficulty it ensued when flipping over the menu pages. 

“My, oh my, just like the teenagers you once were,” Geumrye says adoringly. “Beommie, you do not understand how happy I and his father over here felt when Youngjae told us you were the one meeting us tonight.” 

“She wouldn’t shut up about it, let me tell you,” Jeongwon mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes for emphasis. Geumrye emits a _tsk_ sound, but continues to fawn over his son and his partner. 

“Tell me, dear, what took you so long to let us know? If it was Jaebeom-ssi all along, why keep it a secret from your mother?” 

Youngjae gulps, tugging his hand so Jaebeom can let go. He downs the glass of water halfway through, and all three of them wait for him to answer.

There was no hint of hesitation in Youngjae’s eyes, as far as Jaebeom can tell, as he answered his mom determinedly.

“Because just like right now, you’re making a huge deal out of it, _eomma_. We’ve only been dating for a little over two months, it’s not that serious yet.” 

“Oh, sure, but it’s just a matter of time now, right?” His mother says expectantly. 

“What do you mean by that, _eomma_?” 

“That the engagement would happen, silly!” Geumrye shifts her attention to a startled Jaebeom. “My son, here, is too shy and indecisive to make that proposal happen in due time. But I have complete faith in you, Beommie, that you’d make it the best and most memorable day of your lives! Apart from the wedding, of course.” 

“Mom!” Youngjae stops her. He knew her mother exaggerates, but he wasn’t prepared to this extent. He looks to his father who is very much intrigued by the table cloth design.

“ _Abeoji_ , are you ready for your youngest child to be married so quickly?” 

Jeongwon looks up at his wife giving him a pointed glare. He crosses his arms and rests his back on the chair, trying to remove himself from the equation.

“If it’s Jaebeom-ssi here, why not?” 

“I have your dinner ready for you guys right here,” Mark had come back in perfect time. Jaebeom can feel the heat emanating from Youngjae on his side while his mother happily accepts the plates of food served back to them.

Before Mark leaves, Jaebeom taps him on the arm and whispers, “Can we also get a bottle of soju? Thanks.” Mark doesn’t hesitate with his nod, and goes off. 

“Well, _eomonim_ , I’d rather we wait until we’re a lot more stable with our careers. Youngjae is working his way up to be a counselor, and is planning on taking extra courses to fulfill some requirements,” Jaebeom reverts the conversation back.

Youngjae looks frustrated, stabbing the chicken with his fork in a dangerous manner. The metal scrapes onto the plate, and Jaebeom had to put a hand on his shoulder to make known his presence. 

They look at each other, Jaebeom’s eyes trying to convey comfort and security. Youngjae appears apologetic, and nods his head as an attempt to step back a few from his emotions. 

“Ah, Youngjae is never satisfied, is he? I hope that isn’t interfering with the two of you,” Geumrye worries. 

“It’s not! I’m very proud of Jae-ah and how far he’s come,” Jaebeom admits. “He has so much untapped potential waiting to be realized. He works hard every day to achieve his goal slowly but surely, _eomeonim_ , it’s a shame he downplays a lot of what he’s done so far.” 

Youngjae can’t help but smile at that compliment, nudging Jaebeom on the shoulder while taking a bite of his food. “You’re not so bad yourself, Beommie hyung.” He, then, goes on about the many influential musicians and producers he has worked over the past few months. His parents still don’t get the industry Jaebeom is in, but they react positively at the praise Youngjae adorns him with. 

Jaebeom feels lucky. He would have been okay not being invited to this dinner if Youngjae wanted some alone time for himself. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Saturday night listening to Youngjae’s parents retell childhood stories that victimize both of them.

But most importantly, basking in Youngjae’s presence and the ease he is beginning to feel the more natural the conversation progresses. 

This was normal to him. Eating dinner while sitting right next to each other. Jaebeom asks Youngjae how his food tastes in which the younger knows exactly what he means by that. And so Youngjae gives him a big piece, and lets Jaebeom take a bite from his fork. 

The night fares well amazingly. The soju bottle is halfway gone with only Youngjae and his father taking turns with the shots. It’s a refreshing kick to Youngjae’s throat as one bottle doesn’t get him drunk or tipsy, for that matter.

It still helped loosen him up tonight, and his father was enjoying the drink just as much. 

“I forgot to even ask, my dear,” Geumrye begins. “How did you two start dating even? When did it become official?” 

And there it was; the winning question. Jaebeom glances over to Youngjae, remembering what he said about knowing what to say. He slides his hand over to Youngjae’s knee, squeezing it lightly.

Leaning over, Jaebeom whispers, “Just say the word, and I’ll take one for the team.” 

Youngjae pauses, brings his hand over to Jaebeom and does the same to him. He puts all of his weight onto Jaebeom’s steady hand, giving it a firm squeeze and keeps it there while he talks. 

Youngjae starts off by just looking at his parents, the details of his story sounding very familiar to Jaebeom’s mind. Most of what transpired _did_ happen, and Jaebeom is impressed by how meticulously Youngjae is handling this pretend relationship.

His emotions come like waves, though. 

He either feels immense joy being described as Youngjae’s boyfriend throughout the night, but then it crashes before he can savor it. He then becomes numb, empty where his heart should be. When the curtains are drawn back in, Youngjae and him return to being friends. Roommates. Once in a relationship, but it wasn’t even real at all. 

But then Youngjae looks at him, and doesn’t leave his eyes on Jaebeom. 

“That night I felt so miserable as if everything I worked for to stay in that school and prove my worth just got beaten by a sledgehammer right in front of me. Broken into tiny, unrecoverable pieces and that I had to start over. I texted Jaebeom hyung I wasn’t feeling the best, and when I got home I was greeted with the most unexpected surprise ever,” Youngjae recalls.

Jaebeom knew where this story was going, but what he didn’t understand was the fact that Youngjae is using _that_ particular night as the _when_ of their relationship. 

“He made a fort in the living room, and had lots of my favorite take-out food on the table. There was a yogurt soju bottle and peach beer on the side, two of my favorite drinks,” Youngjae chuckles, leaning into Jaebeom.

The older takes in his warmth, his heart swooning over the gesture. 

“I recognize the movie paused on the screen. Howl’s Moving Castle, one of our favorite films to watch for comfort. We didn’t plan to do anything of that sort, but it meant so much to me because, well, Jaebeom hyung seemed to just know I needed it. That I needed him that night,” Youngjae finishes, sitting right back up and bowing his head down. 

Jaebeom hears him sniffle, and was worried that he started crying. In actuality, it was his mother who was dabbing a tissue around her eyes. 

“How beautiful. My two favorite sons in the world, you are both just so beautiful,” Geumrye says lovingly at the two. 

“I’m glad he has you, Jaebeom-ssi,” Jeongwon comments, putting his arm around his wife. Jaebeom thought about doing the same with Youngjae, but the latter suddenly excuses himself from the table and to the restroom. 

“He’s a big crier, just like his mother,” his father says. 

“He still likes to hide himself, does he, Beommie?” his mother asks in between sniffles. Jaebeom slowly nods, but inside he worries for Youngjae.

Maybe it got too real all of a sudden, maybe Youngjae realizes how big of a mistake it was to pretend like this. 

Mark returns to retrieve their used plates and utensils, and tells them he’ll be back for some dessert. The two parents talk amidst each other as Jaebeom pitches in a word or two. From underneath the table, he fishes out his phone to text Youngjae.

In the restroom, Youngjae is restless. He stays inside a stall and doesn’t do anything but paces around. He can only go two steps at a time at how tiny the cubicle is. He’s nervous and uneasy. 

Everything was going so well up until that point where he poured it all out with nothing left inside of him. He should have kept some parts of it to himself, as insurance for his feelings.

Whatever Youngjae said about Jaebeom there, all of it was real. But Jaebeom wasn’t aware of it that night because Youngjae didn’t exactly let him know. 

He hears the buzz of his phone in his pants. Jaebeom had texted him, “are you good…?” Youngjae sighs, smiling at Jaebeom’s neverending worries towards the guy. Granted, he was the one who just up and left Jaebeom to deal with his parents, but his emotions were overtaking so much of him. 

_yep, just taking a breather_

_In the bathroom? That’s gross_

_shut up hyung or i’ll leave out the window like u said_

_Please don’t :( I’m actually having a good time._

_Until you left. I can take the fall for you, just say the word_

Youngjae rereads his text over and over. He wants to understand Jaebeom’s intentions, if he really was just having fun faking it all. It was so easy for him to say he’ll take the fall because ultimately, Youngjae’s parents will be disappointed only at him— and him alone.

But no one can get mad at Jaebeom, hell, Youngjae feels the exact opposite of that. 

_no i’ll brb soon_

_honestly just needed some room for dessert, iykwim kekeke :)))))_

_And I thought I was the disgusting one_

_Come back soon, tho, we miss you out here._

After washing his hands, Youngjae returns to the table where dessert has been served. He forgot to order one, but Jaebeom had provided two forks for his one slice of cheesecake. His mouth waters, and Jaebeom lets him take first bite this time. 

“Are you feeling well, Youngjae?” Jeongwon asks him. Youngjae nods, heavenly bites of cheesecake filling his mouth. They ease back into banter, and more stories from his parents and life in Seoul.

With Youngjae using his left hand to eat, he pulls Jaebeom’s right hand under the table once more to hold it. It seems natural now, without a word from the two. 

The dinner ends before they even realize. Jaebeom feels proud for going through the whole ordeal without mishaps or doubts coming from the parents. Youngjae looks a lot better now too, even whining a little that the night is over. 

“Oh, can we call our server? Mark, was it? I’d like to commemorate this night on my phone!” Geumrye gushes, telling her husband to call for Mark. Jaebeom realizes he had forgotten to bring his own film camera, saddened by the lost opportunity to take his own shot too. 

Mark comes back and agrees to the request. They all huddle together, Jaebeom and Youngjae now shoulder to shoulder. Geumrye tells her son to smile more, even if Youngjae had a grin up to his eyes already. 

“I’m showing this to _halmeoni_ , so show your biggest smile, Jae-ah.” 

Jaebeom chuckles slightly, seeing the embarrassment filling in Youngjae’s pink cheeks. As Mark tells them he’s going to take the shot in three seconds, Jaebeom feels Youngjae’s lips touch his ear ever so slightly. 

His voice is deep and hoarse, but hopeful. Asking, gently, “I’m going to kiss you, okay?”

And right when Jaebeom’s heart stops beating for that second Mark says “cheese,” he feels Youngjae’s soft lips on his cheeks. 

The waves stay still. The water meets the sand in a gentle caress, an embrace between land and the ocean. Youngjae’s lips felt so real, and right on the surface of Jaebeom’s cheek. It was quick, but the feel of his kiss lingered on him seconds after. Minutes after, even, when all of them stood up from the table and made their way to the exit.

It stays there, stamps itself on his skin to make it known that it is only Youngjae’s to kiss. 

The waves continue to crash again when Youngjae bids goodbye to his parents, and Jaebeom being hugged tightly by both of them. 

“Be blessed with fortune and good health, my dear children,” Geumrye graces them both.

Youngjae rolls his eyes and says, “You’re too dramatic, mom,” but continues to hug her with as much strength as he could muster. 

They don’t leave the sidewalk until their parents were out of sight. Jaebeom even forgot to offer them a ride to their hotel.

Words weren’t registering in his mind, only feelings. And those feelings burn deeper, and further into his heart that makes him question his sanity. 

“Ready to go, hyung?” Youngjae asks him so effortlessly. The job was done, mission complete. Why did Jaebeom feel like he lost? 

Youngjae notices Jaebeom’s absentmindedness. He’d offer to drive them back home, but Jaebeom would refuse knowing there’s alcohol in his system— despite him acting sober.

Nevertheless, they get home safely but there is no music in the car. The streets feel foreign, and the atmosphere is cold. 

Ridden with guilt, Youngjae is trying to think of ways to _not_ make it awkward. He concentrated too much on the part where he had to fake the relationship with his parents, but Youngjae missed the aftermath and its effects on _their_ friendship. 

Jaebeom opens the door up for Youngjae, and sees the cats coming towards them with their tails swaying lazily. Youngjae greets them with slight pats on the head, but Jaebeom heads directly to the fridge. He opens a beer can and takes a huge swig. 

“Jaebeom hyung, are you mad?” Youngjae mumbles quietly. “I’m sorry if that was uncomfortable. I’ll let them know it didn’t work out between us in a few months, they’ll understand. We’d stay friends and I think they would want what’s best for us, well, hypothetically speaking.”

Jaebeom hums in response, plops down on the couch and continues his beer drinking. Youngjae feels left out and ignored, a little irritated at Jaebeom’s sudden silent treatment. He sits next to Jaebeom and takes the beer away from him, putting it on the coffee table.

Jaebeom doesn’t even flinch, gives Youngjae a deadpan expression instead. 

“Hyungie, I— I’m sorry, okay? It was a desperate attempt to get my parents off my back, but I promise I’ll fix it. Just give it a few months of pretending, you don’t even need to talk to them. They’ll be content with calling me to ask how we are, I’ll make sure we don’t get found out.” Youngjae keeps going on and on about his excuses, but he knows it’s not getting into Jaebeom. 

He was fine mere hours ago, so what led to Jaebeom suddenly being cold towards him? Was it the _kiss_? 

“Is this about the kiss on the cheeks?” Youngjae asks, straightforwardly. “I just thought I had to make it convincing one last time. It didn’t mean anything…” 

“Why can’t it mean anything?” Jaebeom pouts. 

“What?” 

“Youngjae, I…” Jaebeom knows there aren’t right words for his feelings, so he says what has been on his mind, “You wouldn’t kiss me like that— even if it was just on the cheeks— if there’s nothing here. If it’s not real.” 

“I— I— hyung, I don’t know—”

“I’m saying, what you described happened three months ago— the movie night thing? When you told your parents I confessed to you the same night, and that’s how it started? I wish that was what actually happened. I wish I told you I liked you then,” Jaebeom’s voice shakes, but he continues. “I still like you now, even more than before.” 

Youngjae feels sunlight shining through his otherwise darkened mind. “Jaebeom hyung, I like you too. A lot.”

There’s a lot of questions, a lot of what ifs in Jaebeom’s head— not to mention Youngjae’s thoughts whirring into a frenzy. But it didn’t matter, at least not right now.

What does is the words they have shared out loud, the truth in each breath, and their eyes gazing longingly at one another. 

Youngjae doesn’t know who went in first, but just as those years that have passed them by all this time— he doesn’t know who fell into deep first, either.

What matters now is that Jaebeom is kissing him, and Youngjae is kissing him back. On the couch they’ve had multiple Switch battles, fortnight sleepovers, and movie nights happen. In the apartment they signed the lease for together, and in this life they’ve willingly shared together for as long as they can remember. 

Youngjae kisses him deeply, the rush of emotions he didn’t know he still had emerges from him. He showers Jaebeom with all the love he had kept for him inside.

Jaebeom is not one to back down, either, so he grabs Youngjae around his waist, gripping for dear life.

He opens his lips slightly, just enough to let Youngjae in. Willingly. He’s finally able to savor touching Youngjae like this, skin to skin, lips in desperate need for Youngjae’s taste to fill him in. 

They only come up for an ounce of oxygen, head spinning from the heated exchange, They share a big, sheepish smile on their faces and Youngjae goes up to Jaebeom to give him a sweet kiss on the other cheek this time. 

“Okay, so, this is great,” Youngjae laughs. 

“Yup,” is all Jaebeom can say out loud for now, eyes smiling.

“I don’t need an excuse for brunch tomorrow, then!” Youngjae adds excitedly. Jaebeom tilts his head, asks, “Wait, what? There was going to be brunch?”

Youngjae nods. “They’re staying for the long weekend. I didn’t expect you to want to pretend for another day, so—”

“But now it’s real, so there’s really nothing to worry about,” Jaebeom assures him, patting Youngjae’s fluffy hair. The younger nuzzles into him, letting out his anticipation for tomorrow. 

Jaebeom is just as excited. For real this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading my baby : ) finally, i can check off fake relationship aus in my list of fics to write, hehe. i hope the length wasn't too bad, i got carried away.. 
> 
> anyway, please take care always and expect some more fics from me in the 2jae (and maybe 2youngdi) tag!
> 
> also, here is my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/u_yayi). talk to me!! : )

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/u_yayi)  
> talk to me : )


End file.
